<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Despair On Your Lips by Val_Creative</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355307">Despair On Your Lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative'>Val_Creative</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s01e08 Much More, F/F, First Kiss, Hurt Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Protective Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Romantic Angst, Season/Series 01, Serious Injuries, Soft Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle cannot be lost. They must hold Sodden Hill for as long as possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Despair On Your Lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts">reeby10</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh... they're GAY gay! Enjoy! ✨💖✨💖✨💖✨</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>*</p><p>The battle cannot be lost. They must hold Sodden Hill for as long as possible.</p><p>Yennefer smells the heat melting flesh. Blood on the ground. <em>Her</em> blood. </p><p>"I'm here," she murmurs, tasting the slick warmth filling her mouth, cradling Tissaia's face as Yennefer kneels. This woman — <em>mage, diviner, wretch</em> — has given her everything. Taken from her. Moulded her into something powerful.</p><p>
  <em>Unstoppable.</em>
</p><p>Tissaia mouths out Yennefer's name silently. She gazes up, enthralled by the other woman swooping in to kiss her. A lonely, lovely thing to feel. Yennefer's teeth collide harshly against hers— and then, she vanishes.</p><p>Giving all, taking.</p><p>*</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>